


Flying

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Immortal Husbands who still know how they get, M/M, some of their kids/grankids i invented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Magnus and Alec babysit their granddaughter and on this quiet day she chooses to take flight for the first time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360348
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Reading [Generations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336715) , the fic before this one in the series, will definitely make this one more enjoyable, if you don’t feel like it then just for context Magnus and Alec’s youngest child adopted a baby warlock and named her Isabelle, she has wings and is hella cute.

“Who’s my little butterfly?” Alec asks in that voice that Magnus hasn’t heard in quite some time, it’s been years since their children were young enough to baby talk and with their granddaughter only a few months old now he’s not quite used to hearing the sound again yet.

Izzy giggles her little golden wings that are seemingly growing a little bigger every day flutter in happiness, Alec chuckles in response reaching out to brush her dark raven hair from her eyes.

“Yeah that’s you,” he says fondly and Magnus steps over towards them. He runs a hand across Alec’s shoulders before leaning over and settling on them his chin resting on Alec’s head. Izzy’s wings flutter again the light catching on the bones of them that shine even brighter than the opaque smooth portions do. She makes grabby hands towards them looking a little disappointed and dough eyed when Magnus gives her one of his ringless fingers.

She has a penchant for shiny things, proven by the fact she’s pull numerous earrings from his ears and stolen Alec’s wedding ring once already today.

“Gods she’s cute,” Magnus says looking at those big dark eyes. “She’s going to absolutely own us when she gets older.”

Alec snorts. “When she gets older?” he says with a laugh. “You say that as if she doesn’t already own us now.”

Magnus hums conceding the point and pulling back his finger. Izzy has the nerve to pout, a pout that looks all too similar to Alec’s when he doesn’t get cuddles in the morning or a kiss in the evening. Yeah, she already owns him.

Izzy scoots around in her carrier with a smile after she’s done pouting, energy still high despite her playdate earlier in the day with baby Mona, Maia and Bat’s great great great great granddaughter.

He pulls away heading for the fridge and pouring himself a drink. He leans against the counter watching as Alec hands Izzy her favorite little stuffed bat, a gift from Simon that was both ironic and adorable, and steps up to lean beside Magnus. He grabs the glass from Magnus’ hand and takes a sip of his iced tea.

“Hey, thief,” Magnus says trying to snatch back the glass from his husband. Alec scoots away smiling over the rim of the glass and keeping it out of reach. Magnus rolls his eyes as Izzy giggles at their antics her little wings fluttering once again. For a second he swears she rises up out of her carrier, but shakes it off assuming it’s just his eyes deceiving him. She’s far too young to have any function with her warlock mark yet.

His attention switches back to his husband and his stolen drink when it’s handed back to him, he looks down at it finding it’s now half empty then up at Alec who’s still just smiling.

“What?” he says innocently, crowding Magnus up against the counter. He takes the glass from his hand again this time setting it off to the side before placing his arms on each side of Magnus caging him in between his body and the counter. He leans in kissing Magnus once slowly before Magnus pushes him back lightly.

“Our granddaughter is in the room,” Magnus chastises resting his hands on Alec’s chest.

Alec’s eyebrows shoot up his eyes squinting in that cute way they do sometimes. “So, I can’t kiss my husband?”

Magnus purses his lips, “Oh, you know how we get.”

For a moment he’s struck with a bright memory from centuries ago where they’d had this exact exchange. It feels like a lifetime ago, which in some ways it literally was, but it’s also proof that as much as they’ve grown over the years, together and apart, some things never change. Good things never change if you’re lucky, and they are so damn lucky.

Alec leans in again and unlike that time so many years ago he tries his luck one more time placing a light teasing kiss on Magnus’ exposed neck, he goes to place a second kiss a little lower, Magnus’ eyes just about to shutter closed when movement from behind Alec catches his eye.

“Um, pretty boy,” he says gripping Alec’s arms.

Alec makes a disgruntled noise, “Come one baby, she won’t even remember this very moment. We never traumatized any of our nieces or nephews over the centuries or even one of our own kids,” he says then pauses for a second in thought. “Well, okay we did traumatize Summer that one time, but she should have knocked and we learned our lesson about locking doors for the next six because of that incident.”

Magnus shakes his head, internally laughing at the incident Alec is referring to despite his glee and slight trepidation about the scene playing out behind Alec.

“No, Alexander, look,” he says pointing behind him.

There where she was once nestled in her carrier with her little purple bat is Izzy floating, hovering really, just above the space, her wings fluttering faster than he’s ever seen them before. Alec rushes over to her side as soon as he turns.

“Should we bring her down?” he says looking frantically at Magnus. Magnus shakes his head.

“Probably not, it’s like when a baby learns to walk it’s good for her to practice,” he says. Up until this moment they and their son August, Izzy’s father, had theorized that her wings might be superficial. Often times warlock marks were just marks, Magnus’ enhanced ability to see in the dark a rarity in their kind, it seems his granddaughter has been blessed with a bonus skill as well. 

He bits watching amusedly as Alec hovers his hands around Izzy ready for any fall she might take and suddenly a thought hits him. “We should close all the windows though, just in case.”

Alec freezes his eyebrows practically in his hairline and he points at Magnus. “On it,” he says already rushing around the loft to shut any rogue open windows. Magnus takes his place beside Izzy staying nearby as she hovers and flutters back and forth a bit just in case she tires out or bumps into something.

She giggles delightedly going up a bit and then back down and Magnus can’t help but smile at the pure joy she’s radiating.

“You like flying, huh?” he says tickling at her cheek. She giggles again fluttering up a little higher and just out of his reach so he can’t tickle her again. Alec comes back just then, luckily the loft is back down to its original size like when Alec first moved in so long ago. Magnus finally getting rid of the expansion of extra rooms with the kids all long moved out leaving him with not nearly as many windows to frantically close.

“We should take a video and send it to August,” he says upon his return smiling as he watches her zoom up and down giggling all the way.

Magnus reaches in the pocket of his tight pants pulling his phone out and swiping across the screen that sports a photo of him, Alec and the fluttering little bat baby before them. He immediately starts filming, Alec taking over being a human trampoline of sorts if she needs to be caught.

He films for a few minutes before Izzy seems to decide she’s had enough and it’s nap time once again. She tumbles a little as she attempts to settle back into her carrier and Alec helps her, his large hands settling her down comfortably as her wings shutter back behind her.

She snuggles in close to her stuffed bat that she never lost even the slightest grip on while flying high, her eyes drifting closed completely tuckered out. Magnus shuts off the video sending it to August first and then Catarina, Madzie, Simon, the rest of the kids and a few of their other friends as well.

He has a feeling August, if not in the middle of any sort of emergency at the hospital will burst through a portal any minute to see her. Alec tucks her in then steps over to Magnus letting out a breath he’s fairly certain he’s been holding since Izzy first took flight.

“Whew, I forgot how stressful it can be when their powers first start manifesting,” Alec sighs throwing his arm over Magnus’ shoulder and pulling him in.

Magnus nods tangling their fingers together and kissing the back of Alec’s hand once.

“At least none of ours had wings, that’s a whole other level of stress,” Magnus says. He smiles looking at Izzy as she slumbers, a tiny little smile on her face. “August is going to have to get some very strong locks for his windows that’s for sure.”

Living up to her namesake Izzy, the first wings in the family, is proving she’s going to an absolute spitfire and a real troublemaker in their family.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
